


cute

by sealfarts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I tried friends, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfarts/pseuds/sealfarts
Summary: “Seriously kitten, you are too cute!”Marinette immediately proceeded to cover her mouth after her previous statement, her face immediately turning red. Adrien's face followed soon. After their accidental reveal a few weeks ago,  their superhero nicknames and playful banter were common among them. Marinette calling Adrien cute, however, was not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaranthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthis/gifts).



> aaaa this is my first ever fic! constructive criticism and comments are really appreciated! might continue this if it gets enough attention;;

“Wanna come over later?”

Adrien was taken aback by the sudden statement coming from Marinette. She pulled out his right headphone during their study period in the school library to semi-whisper the question in his ear.

“Uh, sure! For what?”

“To finish the project?”

_Oh right. Context, Agreste!_

“Right! The project,” he stammered, “w-we need to finish! Yes! I'll be there!”

“Seriously kitten, you are too cute!”

Marinette immediately proceeded to cover her mouth after her previous statement, her face immediately turning red. Adrien's face followed soon. After their accidental reveal a few weeks ago, their superhero nicknames and playful banter were common among them. Marinette calling Adrien cute, however, was not. Thankfully, they were alone in the library without any classmates overhearing their conversation.

“Mari-”

Marinette quickly grabbed her bookbag and supplies, interrupting Adrien. “Just d-don't come over too late! S-see you later!”

Adrien sat there incredulously for a minute. He slowly began to clean up his area.

 _Since when had Marinette gone back to stuttering?,_ Adrien thought, feeling his heart beat a little faster, _I thought she was comfortable with me already. But that was definitely, something._

 

* * *

 

 

Chat Noir arrived at Marinette's balcony right after he got home from fencing practice. He couldn't wait to see her, and he really wanted to apologize over the awkward moment earlier.

Chat proceeded to knock on her trap door, hearing the “come in” soon after. Releasing his transformation midway down her trap door, he overhead Marinette from her desk exclaim, “Couldn't you use the front door?”

Landing on her bed, Adrien noticed Plagg fly by. The kwami completely ignored both Marinette and him in favor of sitting next to Tikki, who was munching on some cookies on the plate on Marinette's desk. It seemed she also added some cheese to the plate.

“Because it's more dramatic, buginette! Also, you know how Plagg is with cheese, that's the only thing he cares about.”

A “mmmrphhmm” was heard from Plagg's chewing. Marinette's voice softened, and said “And nice to see you too, Plagg,” proceeding to scratch his chin.

“Why don't you treat me like that, my lady?” Adrien pouted, “Plagg's a little jerk to me.” Adrien crossed his arms and legs to sit more comfortably on her bed.

“To you, maybe. But to me, he's the cutest thing I've ever seen!” This statement made Plagg turn on his back, allowing Marinette to rub his belly, and making the kwami purr.

“According to you today, I was the cute one.”

Adrien noticed Marinette's mouth suddenly agape and her face as red as can be.

_Crap._

“S-sorry I wasn't thinking I mean-”

“L-let's just get this project done!”

* * *

 

 _Way to go, Adrien. You had to ruin the great moment you guys had._  

Both were quietly working on the desk their portion of the project. Adrien took a moment to take a quick glance at Marinette, who was biting her pencil, deep in thought. He took note of her freckled face, how the desk lamp illuminated her face in such a dim room, how he'd like to connect those dots with his fingers, maybe even how it would feel to kiss those freckles, one by one -

“Do you need help with you part?”

Marinette's voice brought him out of his stupor. “Uh, yes. I mean no! Nope. I'm good!”

Her face looked confused at his sudden shy tone. “Let's stop for now, this isn't due until Monday anyway.”

“Yeah. I'd like that.”

Marinette saved and exited the computer file to open up Ultimate Mecha Strike III. She handed Adrien a controller, and put on a smug look on her face.

“Ready for the beat down of your life, Agreste?”

_God, she was cute._

“Not if you are, Dupain-Cheng.”

 


End file.
